


The Song of Nine More Heroes

by Serriya (Keolah)



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crack, Humor, Parody, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1995-01-01
Updated: 1995-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Serriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of "The Song of the Nine Heroes", involving the Elkandu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song of Nine More Heroes

From everywhere came danger, but we sure didn't know it would  
and in the middle of winter the dragons did the macarena  
and my cloak was unraveled, until out of the forest  
out of the mountains they came, from the Dark Knight's spell,  
the sky quite puzzled before them.

_Nine they were, under the two moons,_  
 _after Keolah's birthday,_  
 _as the world fell down, they did too_  
 _into the whole damn story.,_

One from a village of shepherds arising  
from hills and forests and tunnels  
Where her magic sword she rode questioned  
and was very stubborn to boot  
in her sisterly arms no spirit would gather.

One from a village by rivers converging  
whose stories are stupid as he  
to the key collection and silly-looking horse  
where the wood out of largeness get smaller for he,  
carves it with his magic knife.

The next from the mountains, from nobody's keeping  
his father a traitor, thrown out of the tribe  
Bearing his hormones he came, a wild man  
alone for three years and crazy for love:  
Baring Keolah's armor he came.

The next from the mountains, in Vakis's shadow  
through fire and brimstone, trailing the wild man  
Where his silence, but Vakis's cockiness, didn't control  
the tide of his blood and his evil eye  
fallen through darknesses of lust to the Knight.

One within absences, cause he was elsewhere  
zapped by a blueberry across the bay:  
his glories the lightning of his hands  
his own past recollected in really great age  
recalled in a rainstorm under Sedder's tarp.

One in the heart of eagerness, formed by the eyes  
by going places nobody really wanted him to go  
by Mithim never ruined nor risen, but this gnome  
when his heart descends into prying  
as it looks, the Dark Knight gets mad and zaps him away.

The next in a complex light a companion to Sarom Zenk  
letting the tinkering hand try all interests  
even the intricate webs of a really big spider. His thoughts  
are directed toward something he really shouldn't think about--  
He cannot see her bottom.

The next the leader, full-elven, betrayed  
as her quaking heart pulls asunder the group  
the forests, the worlds of elves and humen.  
Called into bravery, but stuck in her armor  
and stuck in that, called into something, she does very little.

The last from the darkness, and he is half-elven  
once a spy for the Dark Knight, now maybe good?  
Where the body whacks a skeleton with a staff,  
Surrendered to be possessed by a really mean spirit  
He's weird, and no one has his blessing.

Joined by others they might be in the telling if I ever finish this thing:  
A centaur who doesn't speak any intelligible language;  
A malevolent spirit possessing poor Sedder  
An ancient weaver of accidents  
Yes, he is in this one too.

From everywhere came danger, but we sure didn't know it would  
camping in summer, the dragons get tired and sleep  
but nobody yet settles this land, but into the forest,  
into the mountains they come, stumbling and cursing,  
Confusing the sky before them.

_Nine they were, under the two moons_  
 _after Keolah's birthday,_  
 _as the world fell down, they did too_  
 _into the whole damn story._


End file.
